Ending in -ing
by previously-8
Summary: Series of one-shots, drabbles and poems about Nico. All time ranges. All random. All different. All one-shots, drabbles and poems ending in -ing.Don't kill me for it. Rated T for language.
1. Losing

Nico was good at losing:

.

-Losing friends.

-Losing family.

-Losing confidence.

-Losing trust.

-Losing hope.

-Losing fights.

-Losing life.

-Losing memories.

-Losing everything that mattered to him and a little bit more because the gods just _had _to hate him and take every little thing that could have helped him or made a difference in his miserable life away to hold just out of reach and have it there torturing him every single moment of every single day because he knows that if he just reaches a little further, he might get the love and the acceptance that he wants and deserves.

.

But the gods are cruel.

So Nico would always be terrible at gaining, winning, or smiling;

and good at losing.

.

_.  
_

_._

_A/N And I know this has been done before, but I wanted to try my hand at it. So don't kill me for doing something that's been done. :P The first chapters area a bit rough, but it gets better (I think).  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**


	2. Drowning

"Would you let me drown?" Nico asked the water nymph as he sat at the end of the dock.

The girl floating under the water shook her head.

"And if I asked you to?" Nico questioned, "If I knew that death would be better?"

The girl continued to shake her head.

Nico stared into her strange yellow eyes. "Why not?" He asked quietly.

She didn't make a move to answer.

"Fuck! Why the hell not?" Nico jumped to his feet. "Why can't you just let me get what I want for once in my miserable life? Why can't I give up and be a normal thirteen year old kid?!"

He realized he was yelling. He quickly looked around to make sure no one in Camp had heard him shouting, then turned back to the water.

The water nymph looked frightened, so Nico lowered his voice. "What's left in this life for me?"

She gestured to Camp. _Home. _She mouthed. _Friends. _

"What goddamn home? What fucking friends?" Nico asked loudly. "No one here would give a shit if _I_ drowned. They'd probably be fucking happy! This isn't the place for me!"

_Then what is? _ she mouthed.

"Somewhere far away," he said softly. "Somewhere where no one knows me."

.

.

.

_A/N that was fun to write! review?  
_

**Disclaimer: view**


	3. growing

What hurt the most after telling someone that you hated them, was realizing that it was completely and utterly true.

When I found out that my sister was dead, even though Percy had promised to keep her safe, I told him that I hated him and wished he were dead. It was true. In that moment, when I realized that my sister wouldn't be coming back (at least not alive), I wasn't a child anymore.

When you're a child, you have feelings, sure, but they aren't the cut-to-the-core kind that break someone or glue someone back together. The feelings you have as a kid are the simply named ones. You're jealous because your friend has a new pencil. You're sad because your favorite toy got ruined in the rain. You're angry because your parents don't understand that you need to go to the birthday party.

When you grow up you still have simple feelings, but they're only the little things that mask the deep feeling.

When my sister died, I was sad, if you want to put a simple word to it, but I was also in emotional agony. She was the only person who had cared what happened to me as far back as I could remember. I was also jealous of Percy, Annabeth and all of the others. They had someone who would always give a damn thought if they didn't show up for a month. But the feeling that distinguished me the most from other kids my age was the thing that I immediately recognized as hatred.

I wasn't lying when I yelled, "I hate you! I wish you were dead!" Percy had, in my ten year old mind, been the cause of my sister's death. He had lost the only person that had ever really mattered to me. It made me feel powerful but also scared to know that there was nothing tying me to the living - or to anything, for that matter. I could do whatever I wanted to. I was free. I could conquer the world!

Well, maybe not. My hatred and jealousy for Percy weighed me down and I ended up trusting Minos. I was too young to really adapt to my feelings so quickly, which very nearly lead to a whole bunch of downfall and bad stuff like that.

Be warned.

Never grow up if you can help it.

Growing up hurts.

Trust me.

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_A/N completely sorry about that. It was really random and I started it while listening to _what hurts the most _by _Cascada _(hence the beginning). The story went completely off track. It was just going to be a story about how much Nico resented Percy for not bringing Bianca back alive, but then I changed it. Don't really understand where it went. Sorry about the sheer randomness and utter stupidity of this one-shot. how about a Review so I can know exactly how much you didn't really get/ hated this one shot?_


	4. Owing

Rachel sat down beside him. "Nico, we understand how you feel about Percy's disappearance. We all feel the same and -" But he cut her off.

"No, goddammit Rachel, you don't understand! You guys have people who care about you, but Percy is the last family I have." Nico said. "I owe him. More than my life, because it's not really worth much. More than anything that I can give back. He's saved my life, risking his own."

"Every life is worth something. You've saved his life too, after all." Rachel said softly, looking out into the distance. "I think he owes you too."

"But I owe him more! I..." Nico thought back to the moment we he had found out that Bianca was dead and told Percy that he hated him. Then Geryon's ranch when he had screamed that he didn't want to be saved by Percy. And when he had brought Percy to Hades in exchange for information about his mother.

Rachel studied him as he got lost in his thoughts. "You're too old for your age, Nico. Stop thinking about all this stuff so seriously. You're still a kid, so you should act like one."

Nico just shook his head. Nothing Rachel could say would convince him that he was anything but guilty.

.

.

.

_A/N so this is supposed to take place after a meeting in the big house when Annabeth insists that Nico hasn't been looking hard enough for Percy. Nico yells at Annabeth that he cares just as much as she does. I give full credit for the idea and the setting and most of everything except for the actually story to this story: s/8487727/1/Big-Brother (copy and paste) By HuntressBiancadiAngelo. it's kinda-sorta meant to take place after Nico ran out, but this time he only runs to the end of the dock and _Rachel_ follows him. Review?  
_


	5. Crying

Thalia couldn't sleep. With the Second Titan war on the horizon, the nightmares were getting consistently worse.

She left her tent stealthily, careful not to wake any other hunters, to avoid the touchy-feely-comforting-people business. She left the tent area quickly after reassuring the wolves guarding it that she'd be all right on her own.

The forest was beautiful. The light reflecting on the frost and snow covering everything made it look like someone had thrown diamonds from the sky. Everything glinted and sparkled in the moonlight and Thalia just stood there for a moment admiring everything. She closed her eyes and listened to the silence. It was beautiful, and perfect. She opened her eyes.

Thalia almost smiled to herself, but stopped when she realized what a stereotypical girly moment she was having. So, instead of smiling, she kicked some snow up and ran deeper into the woods. She was pretty far away from the site now and she realized just how cold it actually was. Her coat kept her warm, but her nose and cheeks were feeling the icy air. She turned in a slow circle.

She felt like something was out of place though. She turned again and almost missed it... but there! There was a small figure dressed in black kneeling in the snow not to far away from the place where she was standing.

All her instincts told her to turn back, that it wouldn't be a good idea to approach the person, but her curiosity told her otherwise, and she took quiet steps towards the small figure. The closer she got, the more she realized that the figure wasn't just _small,_ it was a kid! What was a kid doing outside at midnight in a dark forest? This couldn't be good.

Then Thalia tripped.

Yes, Thalia managed to trip over a tree root after all her caution. She fell face first into the snow with a sharp cry as her ankle twisted slightly more than it should. The kid turned and pulled out a black sword in a sharp movement.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" The boy asked still holding his sword to Thalia's back.

Thalia looked up at the boy.

"Thalia?" He asked. His face was still in shadow, but Thalia knew she recognized the voice.

He pushed back his hood and stepped into the moonlight.

"Nico?!" She exclaimed as she stood up. "What are you doing here?"

He quickly took a step back into the snow to scratch out what he had written. "Nothing." He lied.

Thalia studied him suspiciously. "Then why are your eyes all red and puffy?" She asked.

Then: "You haven't been doing drugs, have you?"

Nico almost laughed. Let her think that. It was better than getting the pity look. But seeing the look on her face when he didn't answer, Nico said, "I haven't been doing drugs." Thalia didn't look convinced. "Thalia, why would I come to a forest at midnight in the middle of winter to do drugs? Wouldn't I have chosen a more comfortable place?"

She shrugged, still not convinced.

Nico was starting to get pissed. Was this more of the general "Hades' kids aren't good people" shit? He was only eleven. And Thalia seriously thought he was doing drugs? What was with people nowadays?

"But if you weren't doing drugs, what were you doing?" Thalia asked.

"Goddammit! I was crying!" He said forcefully then turned away. _I shouldn't have told her. _He thought. _She's not going to believe me. Or she's going to thing I'm just a weak little kid. _

But Thalia's response wasn't what Nico expected.

"Why?" She asked. "And please don't give me the whole 'everything's just too hard to cope with' crap. You're stronger than that."

"Thanks." Nico said sarcastically.

Thalia punched his shoulder.

.

.

.

_A/N so this turned out to be kinda Thalia-centric because I couldn't write the last half of the story. Seriously, I couldn't, because everything I typed sounded so stilted and robotic and not Nico-ish. So it's supposed to end with Nico confessing that it's about a year after Bianca died. He had written a makeshift grave marker in the snow, which is what he scratched out with his foot when he stepped back. _

_So, I'm sorry there isn't more Nico, but I couldn't write a weepy-sad Nico story, because it didn't fit with my point of view on him right now. Yeah, Yeah, maybe I shouldn't of published it then and just waited until I had the right POV for Nico to try to finish it... but I'm the author, and I maybe a crappy one, but This is how I can end it now, so this is what I published. I think I'm just impatient. _

_SO SORRY about the whole rant-ish thing and the complete ending of about halfway through. This makes me want to write a Thalia one-shot story.  
_


	6. Celebrating

Nico set his piece of cake on the sand at his feet as he sat on the beach. He had stolen it from the kitchens after dessert, but before anyone had begun the dishes. It was on a cheap paper party plate. The kind that you got at the dollar store in a pack of twelve.

He looked quickly over his shoulder once to make sure no one was watching, and then pulled a black cigarette lighter out of his coat pocket. He lit the plate on fire.

"Happy Birthday, Nico," he muttered, "make a wish."

He made a wish, but he didn't blow out the fire. Instead, he just watched the plate crumble and burn to ashes, giving it help from his lighter whenever it died down. Soon, all that was left, was a slightly charred piece of cake on ash and sand. Nico stared at it, thinking what a lame birthday party this was turning out to be. Then he stood up and kicked some sand over the evidence of his party.

"What, you're not even going to eat it?" A voice asked from behind him.

Nico spun to find Percy standing behind him.

"Uh... no." Nico said finally, "I don't really like sand covered cake."

"What about normal cake?" Percy asked.

"I don't like any kind of cake." Nico admitted.

Percy stared down at the half-covered slice. "Why'd you bother to get some then?"

"I figured my birthday party wouldn't be complete without at least one slice." Nico muttered. Or maybe he just liked burning the plate.

"Birthday party?" Percy asked, and took a seat on the sand. "I didn't know we were celebrating a Birthday!"

Nico sat down unwillingly and grumbled. "_We _weren't doing anything."

"Come on. You can't have a birthday party by yourself!"

"Watch me."

"No thanks."

"Then go away."

"I'd rather not."

"Go!"

"I'd hate to miss the party."

"The party's done."

"But you didn't get any presents!"

"Don't need presents."

"Yes you do!" Percy said with absolute conviction.

Nico rolled his eyes. "I never needed them before."

"Have you ever even had a birthday party before?" Percy asked. "A real one. Not this lame-ass burning a plate thing, I mean."

"Well, no. But..."

Percy cut him off. "But what? It's time for you to have a real birthday party."

"There is no way in all of Hades that I am going to a party that is in any way devoted to _me_."

"Come on! You just have to put on a party hat and wait fifteen seconds for people to finish singing a song." Percy coaxed.

Nico didn't fall for it. "Can you imagine _me_ in a party hat?" Nico certainly couldn't.

"I'd have an easier time imagining it if you put one on..." Percy said. Nico just stared at his friend. Was Percy actually being serious about getting Nico a birthday party?

Then Percy began to laugh. He laughed so hard he was clutching his sides and having trouble breathing. "You should have seen your face!" Percy said, gasping for air. "You thought I was serious?"

Nico finally managed to laugh a little. He was so gullible it was nearly funny. How had he actually believed that Percy was actually going to make him wear a birthday hat and have the other campers sing "Happy Birthday"?

After they finally managed to stop laughing. They sat in silence for a bit. Then Percy asked. "Aren't you at least going to try on a party hat?"

Nico looked at Percy like he was crazy for a second, and then they both began to laugh once again.

.

.

.

_A/N so I wrote this trying to make a non-depressing one-shot. I hope it's not as bad as I think it is. Sadly, It's still depressing if you're looking for it. Anyway, I found this really cool genre-type-thing of music called Nightcore! Check out this link (remove the spaces): www. youtube watch ?v= cXWTFV8Z-i0&feature = related _

_I really like it. maybe I'm crazy. Well... review anyway? Thank you so much for all the reviews so far. It mean so much more than you think..._


	7. Saving

Hero.

I'm not a hero.

_Noun:_

_ Someone who would risk everything they had to save someone who wasn't worth much, Percy, Someone with many noble qualities, Percy, Someone who is admired and revered for their abilities. Percy._

I'm a coward.

_ Noun:_

_ Someone who isn't brave or noble and would save themselves if the chance arose._

_Me. _

_._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_A/N I don't know what that was. I had it lined up to be a Nico reflecting on Percy's deeds fic type thing, but I changed it. Don't kill me. I have another idea, just need to put pen to paper and start it... I'll be back soon with something better..._


	8. Revealing

And as Percy stood with his friends facing Gaea's huge army, his brain was seizing the little things. Little things, like how the entire assembly was breathing in synch, or how the gorgons' snake hair was staying almost completely still.

It was only for a few seconds that everyone stood there, the armies sizing each other up, but it was enough time for Percy to notice a demigod dressed in black with a black helmet over his face, leaning against a tree off to the side. Then the battle began, but Percy couldn't help but wonder why the demigod had chosen Gaea's side.

For the next while, all Percy saw was sword on sword, monsters and friends being knocked to the ground around him. He didn't stop, and continued to fight, long after he realised that this was one fight that they could not win. He just kept on killing the monsters, praying that his friends weren't dead yet, that they would all make it out alive, though that was starting to seem like an impossible dream, or even a childish fantasy.

_People would die in this fight._

The thought hit Percy harder than ever now, though he had always known it. He shook it off though, and kept fighting._  
_

A little while later, Percy found himself facing off against the boy in black that he had seen earlier. The demigod fought like a demon straight from Tatarus. Percy was already exhausted from the fight, but this boy pushed back harder, as if he already knew just how close Percy was to collapsing, surrendering, whatever it took to get out of this fight.

So, making a snap second decision, Percy dropped his sword at his opponent's feet, a sign of surrender. The boy stopped as soon as Percy's sword hit the dirt. The boy pushed Percy down onto the ground and held the sword point to his stomach.

"Lady Gaea," He called, his voice ringing clearly through the air. "Perseus Jackson has surrendered."

It was in one instantaneous movement that Gaea's forces retreated to their side of the clearing, as what was rest of Percy's small army stood stock still, not wanting to believe what had happened. But they slowly retreated as well, leaving Percy and the boy dressed in black in the middle.

A woman formed out of the earth appeared behind the boy. "Well done!" Gaea smiled kindly at the boy. Then she addressed the remaining demigods on Percy's side. "Your hero has surrendered and is at my mercy." She began, but a girl broke free of the front lines and stood halfway between her friends and Percy on the field.

"Percy never would have surrendered. He rather would have died then surrender! He would never leave those who are important to him!" The girl said, shaking, whether from anger or sadness no one could tell.

But Gaea smiled. "I assume you are referring to his fatal flaw." She said calmly as if she had all the time in the world. "Perseus might never have given up..."

"If he had know you were all going to live." The boy in black said monotonously. "He was too worried about his friends. He thought that more of his friends would survive if he gave up, then if he kept on fighting."

The girl turned her angry face to the boy. "And who are you, demigod? Why does it matter to you why he surrendered?"

He didn't seem fazed by her verbal attack. He just stood there calmly. "I guess I'm a traitor." He shrugged. "Who are you? It's a difficult question. Lots of possible answers."

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Just your name would be fine." She said scathingly.

The boy in black looked to Gaea. She nodded.

He pulled off his helmet.

"Nice to see you again, my _friends_." Nico di Angelo said coldly.

.

.

.

_A/N So I want your opinion: should I delete this chapter now that MoA is out? I find it annoying when people leave the "my prediction for MoA" stories up when the book comes out, but it's up to you now! So your opinion in a review or a PM is greatly appreciated!_


	9. Meeting

Leo was practicing his fire-using skills, by making flames dance higher and higher on his hands, but trying not to get them out of conrtol. He was so focused on his task, he didn't notice the small boy in black walking straight towards him, also not looking where he was going, seemingly talking to an invisible person. Leo bumped into him and accidently set the boy's aviator jacket on fire.

"Styx!" The boy cursed and batted out the flames as quickly as he could with his hands, ignoring the fact that he wasn't fire-proof.

"Do you always set people on fire when you bump into them?" The boy demanded angrily after he put out the flames on his jacket.

Leo started to apologize. "Look kiddo, I'm really sorry..."

"_Don't_ call me kiddo." The boy said dangerously. His already dark eyes seemed to darken as he glared at the fire-user.

Leo didn't even try to smile. This kid was scary. "Well, do you have a name?"

"Nico." He said and walked off, still frowning.

"But..." Leo started, but Nico had already faded into the shadows of the forest.

.

.

.

_A/N random one shot. found this in some random folder buried away off my desktop. Touched it up a little, then published it. I don't like the beginning, but that's okay... I think. _

_Anyway, I was looking for the MoA release date and I was on Rick Riordan's blog and I found this:  
_

**Q: squirtone will we get more about Bianca Di Angelo in next books?**

**A: Only in Nico's memories. She's dead and moved on to a new life.**

_IN NICO'S MEMORIES! that means that his POV will (probably) be used! in one of the HoO books! Sorry if that's old news, but I found it exciting..._

_Reviews are much appreciated  
_


	10. Realising

no.

No.

_No._

_**(**__How had you not seen this coming?__**)**_

**Stupid.**

Jason _Grace/_Thalia _Grace_

_Brother and sister._

Was he really that blind?

_**(**__Apparently so__**)**_

**But what could he do about it?**

When

_**(**__if__**)**_

Jason got all his memories back, would he remember Nico?

What would **Percy** say?

What would **Jason **say?

What would **Thalia** say?

_**(**__Thalia would skip the words and punch you__**)**_

That's the problem with being a

**double agent...**

_**(**__Getting punched in the face by angry big cousins__**)**_

Was he a traitor?

_**(**__Some would say so__**)**_

But who was he betraying?

**Greek?**

**Roman?**

_**(**__Both__**)**_

Did he ever think it would end up this way?

_**(**__No__**)**_

Did he ever think they would find out about each other?

_**(**__No__**)**_

_**So what's the problem?**_

_**(**__It's not your fault__**)**_

Curse Hera instead.

_**(**__She heard that you know__**)**_

**So what?**

It's her fault he's here in the first place.

-call it a _sticky situation_.

Stuck on one side/Stuck to the other

_**(**__All you wanted was acceptance.__**)**_

Is that so_ bad_?

Is that really so _**wrong**_?

...

_[Everyone better run for cover]_

_**[Big Sister]**_

_[is about to blow]_

_..._

_**(**__Apparently so__**)**_

_**Ow.**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_A/N I'm back! I read Mark of Athena and was severely disappointed. It left my imagination dry, and i think it was kind of like a filler chapter (filler book?) because most of it could have been said in a lot less. It's not that i didn't enjoy it, just that it wasn't as exciting as i thought it would be._

_Just to clarify: the last paragraph ( (apparently so) / Ow.) is in response to "Is that really so wrong?" 7th line from bottom.  
_

_So yeah, i tried something different with this. I had never done a "free verse" as they call it. I hope you like it! reviews are much appreciated, as per usual!  
_


	11. Disappearing

Bianca's gone

_[gone]_

forever.

_[and ever]_

I would never get a hug again.

_[never again]_

She would never mess up my hair,

_[if I had known, I wouldn't have pushed her off]_

And smile.

_[I miss her smile]_

And laugh.

_[it haunts me]_

Why did she have to go?

_[I could have gone instead]_

She meant so much to everyone.

_[I'm worth less]_

I should have volunteered.

_[take me instead]_

But it's too late now

_[I missed my chance]_

She's gone.

_[gone]_

And I'm alone

_[forever]_

_._

_._

_._

_A/N not much to say... _


	12. Sweating

"Hey Nico, does it ever feel weird to know that if you had never been locked away in a freaky hotel, you'd be like, eighty years old?" Thalia asked.

Nico shrugged and leaned back into the shade of the tree they were sitting under. It was a sweltering hot July day, and most of the demigods at Camp Half-Blood, Thalia and Nico included (even if they weren't really campers), were lounging in the shade, sweating from every pore.

The black haired boy finally spoke. "Does it feel weird to know that if you hadn't been turned into a pine tree, you'd be in your twenties?" He asked and shrugged again. "I don't think about it much. I was put it the Lotus Hotel and Casino, and nothing can change that now. Why should I care?"

"I don't know." Thalia said, wiping sweat of her forehead. "I don't even know why I asked. It's too hot for this. How can you wear black in this weather anyway?"

Nico glanced over at her with a lazy grin. "I don't know, but I know you don't care."

Thalia gave him a weak punch in the shoulder.

.

.

.

_A/N just realized I haven't updated in forever. I think I have been reading too much Marauder-era Harry Potter fanfiction. Yes. That must be it: Marauder-itis. In any case, here's my half-hearted attempt at redemption, even though I have like, twenty hand-written Nico-based drabbles and poems around here somewhere._

_This is an attempt at fluff-ish stuff. I'm not good at that. It was going to be serious, but then I wrote that it was a very hot day, and I was picturing it, and I was thinking that in really hot weather, you just can't think or move and you just want to sleep and... I digress. I will be back with more Nico crap soon (not in the literal sense)... reviews are appreciated and welcomed with open arms._


	13. Shipping

"I think you and Thalia would make a good couple." Rachel remarked to Nico one night at dinner.

Nico nearly spat out his diet coke. "_What?_"

"I think you and Thalia would make a good couple." The redhead repeated. "You guys both have the whole punk-rock-goth thing going on-" She ignored Nico's spluttered protests that he wasn't goth, "-not to mention you're both children of the big three and you're both independent fighters. You guys are a match made in heaven!" She tore off a chunk of hotdog bun and stuffed it in her mouth, chewing loudly.

There was a brief pause while Nico processed Rachel's words. "You do realize that Thalia's like, twenty-two and I'm thirteen, right?" He finally asked.

With some effort, Rachel swallowed. "_Technically_, she's fifteen. Only if she had aged normally would she be twenty-two. And if you're talking about normal ages, you'd be in your seventies, so it's a moot point." She smirked.

"Don't you think it's a bit weird for a fifteen year old girl to date a thirteen year old boy?" Nico asked skeptically.

Rachel shrugged carelessly. "Not really. I've dated a twelve-year-old."

"You're _seventeen_!"

She laughed. "I was fourteen when I dated him!"

Nico only raised his eyebrows. "Okay... So, Miss. Mastermind, Thalia is still a hunter, no matter what you say. How do you expect me to not get crispy fried by an angry goddess?"

Rachel paused for a minute. "Maybe it'll be a secret affair. You guys will hide your epic romance from the gods and everyone else." The redhead ignored her friend's groan. "Or maybe Thalia will quit the hunters just for you without getting vaporized. That's what happens in most Thalico fanfics, you know."

"Rachel," Nico intervened. "You know you just broke the fourth wall, right?"

"Oops."

.

.

.

_A/N Otherwise known as My-Failed-Attempt-At-Discouraging-Thalico-Shippers -Turned-Crack!fic._

_It really wasn't my fault. I just... couldn't find a way around Thalia being a hunter without breaking the fourth wall. Besides, it was fun! I always thought Rachel would be the ultimate crazy pairings -not that thalico really counts, because it's not really all that crazy seeing the number of fans who think it's canon. I, personally, won't write any deliberate Thalico until Rick Riordan announces it as canon. _

_Reviews are appreciated, especially if they explain the term "crack!fic" because I never really understood what that meant anyway. :P_


	14. Worrying

"Hey Thalia, are you ever afraid of dying?" Nico asked his cousin as they relaxed in the afternoon sunlight, up on top of Half-Blood Hill.

Thalia turned her head to look at him, but he kept his gaze fixed on the sky.

"No, not especially," she responded thoughtfully, "I guess I don't think about it much, now that I'm a Hunter."

Nico nodded his head as best he could while lying flat on his back. "You'll go Elysium for sure."

"Most Half-Bloods do, in the end. I thinks it's because we all have to defend what's important to us at one point or another, risking our lives in the process." The black-haired girl reasoned.

Nico frowned. "Do you think it's possible to counter the good deeds wiht bad ones?"

"I don't know. You're the death expert."

"Yeah..." The dark haired boy agreed distractedly.

Thalia looked at him, confused. "What, Are _you_ afraid of dying or something?"

"Not of dying. Of what comes afterwards." Nico admitted. "It's so unsure for me. My father might take me in briefly, or I'll go to the Fields of Asphodel, or I'll go to Elysium, or I'll be sentenced to the Fields of Punishment. Have I done enough good to counter the bad?"

"That's deep." Thalia smirked, but dropped it when she realized that her younger cousin was being completely serious about this. "You shouldn't worry about it. Just enjoy life while you can, and you can deal with that stuff when you're on your deathbed."

Nico rolled his eyes, but grinned at her, and the two of them went back to talking about less serious topics.

.

Months later, as Nico sat alone in a closed jar and placed the first pomegranate seed on his tongue, his last coherent thought was, "_Can I worry about it now, eh, Thalia?"_

_._

_._

_._

_A/N sorry for the long wait, I was busy writing a multi-chapter WWII PJO fic. Which may be up in the not-so-near future._


End file.
